Un Dulce Sueño
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Hermione tiene un extraño sueño. En el cual ella es la protagonista, junto con su amado Profesor de pociones.


**"Un Dulce sueño"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Hermione tiene un extraño sueño. En el cual ella es la protagonista, junto con su amado Profesor de pociones.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling.

**Aclaraciones:**Este fue un sueño que yo tuve... En este Fanfic están estampados los recuerdos de ese sueño... Claro que yo no soñé con Severus Snape. Yo soñé con Alan Rickman XD, el actor que hace de él. Y bueno... escribí ese sueño, para un trabajo de Lenguaje. Y considere en subirlo a la página cambiando ciertas cosas. No sé si tendrá continuación. Depende de mí musa... Bueno sin más introducción aquí está el Fanfic.

**By Amelia_Badguy**

* * *

La chica fue abriendo lentamente sus acaramelados ojos. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que se encontraba caminando en un parque de diversiones. Se preguntó qué hacía ahí. Lo último que recordaba fue haberse despedido de sus compañeras de casa antes de irse a dormir.

De súbito sintió que alguien la tomó de la mano. Por la fuerza con que le sujetaron, dedujo que pertenecía a un hombre. Al mirar descubrió una mano blanca grande, pero suave a su tacto. Levantó su vista para observar el rostro de quién la sujetaba. Cuando vio unos ojos negros sobre una nariz aguileña, adivinó de inmediato quién la sujetaba. El rostro de la chica se llenó de rubor.

-¿Prof.…profesor Snape?...-Dijo la chica nerviosamente. El hombre delante de ella paro y le sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa sarcástica como la que siempre le daba en clases. No, esa sonrisa era sincera.

-Vamos, Hermione.-La chica se sonrojo mucho más al escuchar su nombre de esos labios.-Si seguimos esperando, la fila para la Magic Mountain se hará gigantesca-Dijo el hombre, con esa voz por la que ella suspiraba cada noche antes de irse a dormir. Hermione amaba a su profesor desde hace ya algún tiempo. Y todo de él para ella especial. Desde su forma de caminar hasta su sarcasmo típico.

Sin soltarla todavía, el hombre llevó a la chica en dirección a la fila. Esto la sacó de su embobamiento.

Mientras era llevada hasta la fila, Hermione observó de pies a cabeza a su acompañante. No llevaba sus clásicas túnicas negras. Iba con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir. Ella lo encontraba muy guapo, siempre lo había pensado. No le importaba que sus compañeros dijeran que parecía un murciélago, para ella era hermoso. La joven deseaba desde el fondo de su alma, que si lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño, quedarse dormida por siempre.

La espera en la fila fue breve para la joven. Cuando llegó su turno de subir a los carros de la montaña rusa y Hermione se disponía a subir, el hombre la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. La besó tiernamente en la frente. El rosado pálido del rostro de la chica, pasó a ser un rojo intenso.

-Espero que no te moleste subir a esta montaña rusa. Pero entre más rápidas mejor.-Dijo, sonriéndole.

-No… ningún problema.-Dijo, la chica sintiendo su cara arder. Podría ser un sueño, pero para ella era cómo tocar el cielo. Además Snape estaba muy distinto a lo que siempre era.

El paseo en la montaña rusa fue corto, pero intenso. Todo un vaivén de curvas cerradas y caídas libres que hacían gritar de emoción a quienes iban montados en el juego.

Cuando termino el recorrido del juego y bajaron de esté. Hermione bajó del juego con la cabeza algo revuelta. Para evitar caer, se aferró del brazo de su acompañante. Él la miró algo preocupado y le preguntó si se sentía bien. La joven asintió -Es normal, siempre me pasa al bajarme de estos juegos.-Sin embargo, la montaña rusa fue mucho más fuerte de lo que, ella pasó. Hermione se vio obligada a soltar el brazo que la protegía y salir corriendo al baño.

Luego de un rato, la joven salió a paso lento del baño público. Se sentía un poco mejor, aunque la palidez de su rostro reveló que la chica aún no se recuperaba del todo. Severus la esperó pacientemente, y al verla salir, se acercó a ella y la sujetó de los hombros.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-Pregunto preocupado.

-Sí...- Respondió Hermione, nerviosa. Al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas recuperaban poco a poco su color. Nunca imagino que su frio profesor pudiese ser tan gentil.

La chica todavía no se hacía a la idea de estar al lado de ese hombre. Le gustaba su compañía, pero en su mente la atormentaba la idea de pensar en el qué diría el resto del mundo al ver a una joven de 17 años con un hombre de 36 años. Y que además ese hombre era su profesor. Lo mejor era matar esa idea.

- ¿Qué importa?... ¡este es mi sueño! – Pensó alegremente.

Siguieron caminando por el parque. Pasaron frente a un puesto de "tiro al blanco". Hermione se detuvo, observando los premios, que eran peluches. Uno de ellos llamo su atención, era un león bebé. Severus noto esto y le hablo.

-Espera un poco. Enseguida te traigo tu león.-Hablo alegremente. Mientras se dirigía al puesto.

-No, no es necesario.-Intento detenerlo. Pero el hombre ya tenía el rifle en mano. Disparo, dándole al centro del blanco. El vendedor le dio a elegir un premio y él eligió al león bebé. Se acerco a Hermione, con una sonrisa.

-Ten.-Le tendió el peluche. Hermione le cogió entre sus abrazos, apretando el peluche contra su pecho.

-Gracias, Severus.-El hombre la abrazo, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente. Hermione cerró sus ojos esperando el tan ansiado contacto.

***RING* *RING***

La chica se incorporo abruptamente sobre la cama. Miro a su alrededor encontrando al culpable de ese ruido. Era su despertador, que marcaba las siete de la mañana. Debía levantarse para ir al comedor a desayunar. Pero ese día estaría feliz, por ese sueño tan hermoso que había tenido. Incluso aunque no hubiese podido besar al hombre que tanto amaba. Se levanto en dirección al baño para asearse.

Cuando estuvo lista, salió de la sala común en dirección al gran comedor. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos, por lo que no noto una sombra que doblaba en el pasillo en dirección hacia ella. Sin evitarlo colisionaron y Hermione cerró los ojos. Ambos fueron a dar al suelo, pero ella cayó sobre algo blando.

Cuando los abrió sus ojos. Observo una túnica negra, se puso nerviosa y colorada.

-Miss Granger.-Escucho claramente la voz molesta de su profesor.-Haga el favor de levantarse.-La chica se incorporo rápidamente. Avergonzada, porque sus pensamientos estaban en ese hermoso sueño. Que había tenido sobre el hombre que ahora está delante de ella.

-Perdón señor iba distraída.-Intento disculparse, antes de que el hombre comenzara a regañarla.

-No se preocupe Miss Granger, yo también iba distraído. Adiós.-Sin más el hombre siguió su camino dejando a una confundida y sonrojada Hermione.

Mientras caminaba. El hombre se permitió sonreír, la verdad él iba distraído por ese extraño sueño que había tenido con la castañita que había dejado ahí atrás. Esa castañita que le traía loco desde hace algún tiempo.

**The End.-**


End file.
